happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mecha Mash
Mecha Mash is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, the characters enter a robot fighting competition. Roles Starring *Lifty *Shifty *Josh Featuring *Devious *Sniffles *Robo Star *Trippy Appearances *Mecha *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode begins with a crowd watching two robots wrestle at an arena. The bigger robot, owned by Sniffles, wins with the help of a built-in laser. Watching from the crowd, Devious gets the idea of building the biggest robot ever. In a nearby shed are the robots made by other contestants. Lifty and Shifty are shown sabotaging the robots in order to cheat their way to victory. As they bring their robot out to fight, Josh the janitor sees the scattered robot parts and decides to use them to make a picture of a robot. Then he thought it is nice to build his own robot and win the competition. Lifty and Shifty enter their robot on the arena against another robot. Due to the sabotage, the rival robot has been weakened, so it explodes the moment Lifty and Shifty's robot smashes into it. Sniffles' robot fights back. Shifty activates his robot to leave grease on the ground, making Sniffles' robot slide into a wall. It malfunctions and the laser, now pointing at Sniffles, fires. Back in the shed, Josh works hard putting the mechanical parts together. He tries to screw on the head piece, only to see that the screw was broken. He attaches it with glue. Meanwhile, Trippy enters Robo Star in the arena. Robo Star, being bigger, kicks and throws several of the other robots. He is suddenly mauled by Mecha, who is then crushed by a huge metalic foot. It is revealed that Devious has built a gargantuan robot and entered it in the arena. He fires in all directions, obliterating the other robots, as well as Trippy and an injured Robo Star. Lifty and Shifty decide they must go to greater measures to win. They climb up the huge robot and enter its control system. They start tangling and cutting wires as well as pushing buttons. The robot eventually shuts down and falls, crushing Devious. Lifty and Shifty climb out of the bionic beast and see that their robot is the only one still standing. Just as the duo celebrate their unfair victory, they and their robot are blasted by a laser. The laser came from an even bigger robot made by Josh. The crowd cheers as Josh waves and holds his trophy. Moral "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Deaths #Sniffles is shot in the head by his robot's laser beam. #Mecha is crushed by Devious' robot. #Trippy and Robo Star are vaporized by Devious' robot. #Devious is crushed by his robot. #Josh fires a laser at Lifty and Shifty. Injuries #Robo Star is mauled by Mecha. Trivia *The other robots and Mecha were controlled by generic tree friends. *The moral is the same one used in Out on a Limb. *This episode is a reference to robot combat shows like "Robot Wars", "BattleBots" and "Robotica". Lucky enough, the robots have wheels (except for Robo Star and Mecha) just like the robots on the shows. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 19 Episodes